


I'm Done

by DayDreamer315



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayDreamer315/pseuds/DayDreamer315
Summary: Harry is done being a pawn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that I have been considering while I've been writing my other story.

Harry James Potter stood outside 12 Grimmauld Place watching as it appeared in front of him. Only a few hours ago he had been locked up at his muggle relatives after being attacked by dementors. As much as he hated everything that had happened since then, including being threatened with expulsion, he was almost, grateful, for the attack. It got him out of there.

He had been trying to find ways out of there since the day he arrived. The problem was that there were wards around both the house and the general area that locked him in. He couldn’t get more than 5 blocks from the house. Now, he was free…ish.

Walking into the house he looked around at the dank, dirty place with thinly vailed disgust. This place was filthy.

When he saw Sirius he was both happy and wary. Ever since Sirius had escaped Azkaban and Harry had learned he was innocent, they had been in contact at least weekly.

During Harry’s third year, he and Remus had become extremely close. At first, he had held back, until he learned that the only reason Remus hadn't come to take him away was because Dumbledore had placed wards around the entire town that wouldn’t allow Remus anywhere near him. Remus had actually tried to apply for custody of Harry almost every month since his parents had been killed. He had also been sending cards and presents, but none of them had gotten past the mail wards that had been placed around him. After that, Harry and he had gotten extremely close.

When they had learned that Sirius was innocent, they had brought him in on their friendship. When Sirius had had to escape, and Remus had had to leave the school they had left together. Despite what Dumbledore thought, Severus outing Remus had actually been at their request. Sirius needed help, and Remus needed a reason to leave so that he could be there for his best friend.

Severus had originally not wanted to help them, but they had brought him round. Severus’s main issue was about the so-called prank that Sirius had pulled. He hated that Sirius hadn’t been punished. But when Harry pointed out that the punishment for a crime like that was 10 years in Azkaban, and Sirius had served 12, then the punishment had been served.

Then Sirius had explained the truth. The person that had sent Severus through the Whomping Willow was Pettigrew under polyjuice. Pettigrew had been jealous of Severus’s skill with potions and had wanted him to be turned to destroy his career prospects. After Sirius had apologized sincerely for all the bullying, Severus had started to work with them. He was also planning the slow and painful death of Pettigrew, only a fool crossed someone as skilled as he was with potions.

When Harry was forced into the Triwizard Tournament Sirius, Remus, and Severus had gotten even more involved in his life. They all knew that there was no way that Harry should have been forced to compete. They had had him contest his being forced to compete with both the school board and the Wizengamot. Both had said that he was required to compete, even after he swore a magical oath that he hadn’t been the one to enter. Severus had pointed out that Dumbledore controlled both, the only person that could even come close to challenging his power was Lucius, and it wasn’t likely that he would.

Remus and Sirius had given him one of their contact mirrors and called him almost every night. Especially after what had happened with Cedric. Neither of them wanted Harry to blame himself for Cedric’s death.

All that had changed two weeks into the summer. The calls had stopped, and the weekly letters had changed. When they had first started writing they had agreed on a secret code that would verify that it was them, and that they weren’t being coerced. Those codes had disappeared from there letters. And the calls had stopped completely Severus had also sent a short warning that he believed that something had happened to both of them based on their behaviour.

He loved his godfather, but this wasn’t him. This was whoever Dumbledore wanted him to be. He was going to have to find a way to break whatever had been done to them, Severus hadn’t been able to get close enough for a long enough time to do it himself. Severus and Harry had decided that it was going to have to be Harry, if Severus spent even a few minutes with the two of them it would draw attention.

After Tonks had tripped over the umbrella stand, setting of the portrait of Sirius’s mother, Molly Weasley came out and rushed everyone back to the meeting, telling Harry that he would be sharing a room with Ron. Not likely.

Harry had no intention of staying in a room with Ron. Ron and Hermione had proven over and over again that they just weren’t good friends, and Harry had had enough. It didn’t make any sense that Ron and Hermione had been hidden away here while he had been left out there, alone. Sure they had someone watching him from time to time, but that wasn’t nearly enough. If he had been here, he wouldn’t have had to go up against dementors.

He couldn’t trust them anymore, especially after last year. When Ron had abandoned him, Harry had at first thought that Hermione would stick by him. And she had, but only when she was around him. Harry had taken to watching the Marauders Map from time to time and seen her, Ron, and Ginny meeting up to often. He had used his invisibility cloak to spy on them once. It had hurt him a lot to hear what they had to say. They all talked about how pathetic he was and how much they wished they didn’t have to be his friends. Ron even talked about them getting paid. Ginny had said that once they got married she would force him to stop whining about how tough his life was.

Harry had known that they weren’t the best type of friends, but that had actually hurt enough to make him cry. He had spent over an hour talking it out with Severus, Sirius, and Remus. In the end, he decided that he was better off to keep pretending to be their friend for the time being, but now, he was ready to cut them out. The only Weasley’s that he still trusted were the twins. He couldn’t say much about Bill and Charlie because he hadn’t really gotten the chance to get to know them yet.

 

Once he was alone in the hall he quietly called for Kreacher. When the elf appeared he had a nasty look on his face, but once he saw they were alone he became respectful.

Sirius had been kind enough to inform Harry that he was next in line to be the Black family heir, and because of that, Kreacher would have to obey him. Sirius was the current heir, but once he was free he intended to take the lordship, and then Harry could get the heir ring.They had been using Kreacher to pass messages back and forth ever since.

“Master Harry. Is you… You?” Kreacher was giving him a thorough survey, trying to see if this master was like the other 2 that had changed.

“Yes Kreacher, I’m me.” Harry told him, keeping his voice low.

“Good.” Kreacher actually liked to serve his Master Harry and those that were loyal to him, but he didn’t like the others making a mess in his house. “Master Mutt and Master Wolf is acting strange. They’s started being mean to Kreacher even when we’s alone.”

Sirius and Kreacher pretended to hate one another whenever anyone from the Order was around because it allowed Kreacher some freedom to insult the ones that invaded the house. Kreachers real job had been to hide everything of value. This included all the family heirlooms, and books. The entire top 4 floors of the house and even the ball room where hidden by Kreachers magic. Sirius, Remus, and Kreacher had had a great deal of fun making the areas of the house that were still accessible a disaster zone to ensure that the Order members didn’t like staying.

“I know Kreacher. Severus and I believe that they have been given potions and are under spells making them act like that.” Harry didn’t like to hear that Sirius and Remus were being forced to be cruel to Kreacher, the poor old elf had been through enough. “Kreacher, can you pop us up to the library, I’m going to need to do some research? Also, can you take my stuff to one of the rooms you have hidden? I have no desire to share a room with one of the traitors.”

Kreacher was happy to help. After taking his Master Harry up to the library, he took the trunk up to the heir sweet. Then he went back to work. He had been trying to figure out a good nickname for his Master Harry, but was having a hard time with it.

 

Harry was sitting in the law section of the fabled Black Library when Kreacher popped in.

“Master Harry, the blood traitors be trying to find you. The red headed banshee says it be time for dinner.”

“Thank you Kreacher. Can you do me a favour?” Kreacher happily nodded at his master. “I don’t trust Mrs. Weasley not to try and drug me, so when she goes to hand me my plate, can you make it fall to the floor. I’ll go and dish up my own food after that, I don’t think she would try drugging the entire order, so as long as I am the one to serve myself I think I should be safe. If anything happens, and my behaviour does change, I want you to go and get Severus and bring him to me up here, on the upper floors, do you understand?”

“Destroy food the banshee tries to feed you, make sure you only eat foods you’s serves you’s self. If you’s starts being different get Master Potions and bring you both up heres. Yes, Kreacher understands.”

 

When Harry arrived in the kitchen everyone started bombarding him with questions. Asking everything from where had he been, how was he, and how he felt about the upcoming trial. Harry just raised an eyebrow. He signalled fro the twins to separate slightly, and he sat in-between the two of them, it would offer him a little protection. Fred and George were more than happy to help, they hadn’t like how everyone had been talking about their financial backer, and secret boyfriend.

Molly was at the stove dishing up the food she was going to give to Harry. With her back to the room no one saw as she put a few drops of love potion keyed to Ginny in his drink, some power suppression potion in the gravy, and some mind dulling potion into the vegetables. Although it wasn’t like she needed to hide it, most of the Order knew what she was doing.

Turning around, Molly went over to set the food in front of Harry. But before she could set the food down, that dratted house elf threw some of the twins ever bouncing balls causing her to slip, and for the food to go crashing to the floor.

As a few people got up to help Molly clean up and start rounding up the balls, Harry knocked his shoulders against the twins on either side and suggested that they go and get their own food. The twins saw the small smirk Harry sent to the elf and understood. They had found potions in their food from time to time and had taken to scanning their food at every meal.

Nodding their agreement the three of them got up and went over to the food to serve themselves. Just to be safe they shot quick scans at each plate, not even considering touching any of the food before.

When Molly looked up after gathering the balls, she saw that Harry already had food. She couldn’t even yell at that elf for what he had done as the elf had disappeared. Merlin she hated that thing. When she had been told that there was a house elf at the headquarters she had been ecstatic, less work for her, then she met the thing.

“Harry, why didn’t you come up to our room?” Ron asked, his mouth stuffed with food.

“We were waiting for you.” Hermione added in a prissy voice.

“I went to my room.” Harry tells them in a flat voice.

“But I told you, you are in with Ron, Harry dear.” Molly scolds.

“Why does it matter? Why do we need to share, there’s plenty of room.” Harry arguedback.

“We use the extra rooms in case another member of the Order wants to spend the night.” Molly tried the sweet approach.

“So… What you’re saying is that I need to share a room with someone that snores louder than a fog horn, on the off chance, someone else might want to spend a night here, even though they have their own homes.” Harry raised an eyebrow. He was not about to share with Ron.

“Well… None of the other rooms have been properly cleaned.” Molly tried again.

“My room is just fine for me.” Harry said.

“Then you might be in someone else’s room.” Hermione said. “The only rooms that are clean have already been claimed.”

“It is an empty room. No one else’s stuff is in there.” Harry said as he and the twins started to eat.

“How did you find a clean room that no one else is in?” Ginny demanded. She would love to have a properly clean room that she didn’t have to share with Hermione.

“I asked Kreacher.” Harry told her.

“But that elf is useless. All he does is call people names. Why would he help you?” Ron said as he started to stuff food in his mouth.

“Maybe, if you didn’t call him useless, he might be nicer to you. I was polite and he helped. It’s as simple as that.” Harry told the boy, making sure not to look at him. Nothing could make a person lose their appetite faster than watching Ron eat.

“Then I’ll just move in with you. Our room that I’m in now is a mess.” Ron liked the idea of having a clean room.

“No.” Harry said firmly. “I will stay in my room, and you will stay in yours. I want to be able to sleep at least some during whats left of this disaster of a summer. Sirius, Remus, how have you two been?” Harry turned away from the others to pay attention to the two remaining marauders.

“You know, Harry…” Sirius shrugged, sounding depressed. “It’s been hard. I hate being locked up here, but no one will let me help.”

“We’ve missed you.” Remus sighed.

“I’ve missed you too.” Harry said to them. He was going to have to get them up to the upper floors tonight to use the purging potions Sev had left for him.

“So Harry, how has your summer been so far?” Ginny asked, trying to refocus Harry’s attention on to herself.

“Really.” Harry gave her a look that clearly showed he thought she was an idiot. “Let’s see. After watching a friend of mine get murdered, I was sent to magic hating muggles. Rather than being there for me, and supporting me during a hard time, my so called friends, decided not to write to me. And then, to top it all off, I was attacked by dementors, and am now facing a hearing about wether or not I should be expelled from school or charged. How do you think my summer has been?”

Ron and Hermione shared a look. They both knew that Harry would be upset over their lack of contact, but they figured they could win him over. Harry was always so desperate for friends that he would never risk losing them.

“We’re so sorry Harry. The headmaster felt that it was too dangerous.” Hermione started.

“Ya mate.” Ron added.

“So, let me get this straight. You decided that writing to me was too dangerous, so it was better to leave me completely ignorant of what was going on. It was better to leave me out in the open, rather than have me come here.” Harry said.

“The headmaster said you were safer with your relatives.” Hermione defended.

“I think we can all say now, he was wrong.” Harry was getting even more annoyed. Why couldn’t they just leave him alone again. “Back to the whole, ignoring me thing. You ignored me because the headmaster told you too. Are you kidding me, what right does that man have to dictate who can contact me.”

“Harry James Potter!” Hermione wouldn’t hear one word against the headmaster. “He was doing what was best. You can’t expect us to break the rules just for you, we need to think of everyone.”

“Right, because the perfect Hermione Granger would never break the rules, unless it’s her idea.” Harry countered.

“I always follow the rules. It’s you that is always sneaking out and getting us in trouble.” Hermione was angry, how dare he say something like that to her.

“Right.” Harry gave her a vicious look. He could see Sev out of the corner of his eye watching the show. “So it wasn’t you that decided to brew a potion well beyond our year level in second year, a potion that is restricted to advanced brewers only? It wasn’t you who stole the ingredients for it rather than buy it. Remember, that was your idea, not mine. I might sneak out after curfew, but you break the law.” Harry decided to change to topic again to keep everyone on their toes. “So tell me, if it’s so much safer for me to be with muggles, why are you here Hermione?”

“What do you mean?” Hermione asked.

“She’s here because everyone knows she’s your friend Harry. It would be reckless to have left her undefended. Hermione came here to keep everyone safe.” Molly admonished the boy. How she wished he had gotten the potions she had planned to give him.

“Really.” Harry gave Molly a dry look. “So Hermione is in too much danger living with muggles because she claims to be my friend, but it’s safer for me to stay with muggles even though I have magical Hitler after me. You seem to have a very skewed logic on what it means to keep everyone safe. So, what is going on with the Order?”

“Well…” Sirius started only to be cut off by Molly’s shriek.

“Don’t you dare tell him anything Sirius Black. They are just children. They are too young to know any of this. I forbid you from telling them anything.”

“Interesting.” Harry said as he got to his feet. “I’m going to my room.”

“We’ll come with ya, mate.” Ron said as he, Hermione, and Ginny started getting up.

“No, you won’t.” Harry held out a hand to stop them. “You had no problem ignoring me for the first half of the summer, so, you shouldn’t have a problem ignoring me for the second half.”

“But Harry, the headmaster said…” Ginny started to whine.

“I don’t care what the headmaster said.” Harry snapped at her to interrupt the girls annoying whining. “You had a choice, be my friends, or do what the headmaster told you too. I think we all know which you chose.”

All three huffed as Harry walked out of the room. Hermione turned around, ready to start talking to Ron and Ginny about how they were going to make Harry be their friend again when she saw Professor Snape looking at her with fire in his eyes.

“Stole ingredients to brew a restricted potion. Very interesting Ms. Granger.” Snape drawled as he headed for the floo. “I will be seeing you at school Ms. Granger.”

Ron and Hermione knew that the next year was going to be awful in Snape’s class. Neither of them could believe that Harry had betrayed them like that.

Molly looked around the kitchen practically growling. Sirius was sitting in the corner, looking lost and confused. Remus was next to him looking depressed. The twins were quietly whispering to each other. All the others were trying to figure out how to regain control of the brat.

 

Later that night, Harry was sitting up in the library when Kreacher popped in.

“Master Harry, all the’s intruders are asleep.”

“Thank you Kreacher.” Harry gave the elf his full attention. “We will be starting with Sirius. Can you pop him up to the tub in the ensuite bathroom of the bedroom next to mine?”

The elf started to wring his hands. “Kreacher has been ordered to never enter Master Mutt’s room.”

Harry thought for a few moments. “Kreacher, correct me if I’m wrong, but according to the Black family scripts, if the Lord or Heir has been compromised, by potions or spells, then the next heir in line may take control and override any previous orders given.” The elf just nodded. “Then, as Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, I am assuming control of the family until such time as we can verify that the future Lord of the House of Black is free of foreign influences.

As such, I am overriding Sirius Black’s order that you are to never enter his room. Does that work for you, Kreacher?”

“Yes Master Harry.” The elf said as he popped away to get the mutt.

Harry was entering the ensuite bathroom just as Kreacher popped in with Sirius. Sirius woke up with a start. He had been having another nightmare, and then he was suddenly sitting in a bath tub looking up at his godson and a demented house elf.

“Harry. What’s going on pup?”

“Siri, do you trust me? Would you do something I asked you too without asking why?” Harry asked.

“Of course Harry. Anything you want.” Sirius didn’t understand where this was coming from. He knew he was a terrible godfather, but he really did love his godson.

Harry held out one of the purging potions. “Drink this.”

Sirius didn’t hesitate. He took the vial and downed it without question. He didn’t understand what was going on, then his stomach flipped. He threw himself forward and started throwing up in the bucket Harry held out to him. He felt fire in his veins, as he started to sweat and shake. The shower came on and he felt cool water flow over him.

When Sirius finally became aware again he started to wonder if he was hallucinating again as he saw Harry and Kreacher playing what looked to be a rather intense game of Candy Land. They both looked to him when he groaned.

“How are you feeling, Siri?” Harry asked warily.

“Better than I have in a while. I can finally think clearly again.” Sirius said as he slightly shook his head to clear it.

“What happened?”

“I don’t…” Sirius tried to focus on his last clear thoughts before these. “That absolute bastard. Mad Eye caught Moony and I with one of your letters. When he realized that we were still in contact he went to the old goat. They spelled Moony and I so that we would start ignoring you. Mad Eye also hit me with a nightmare curse, for his own amusement I guess. Shit, we need to help Moony, if I remember correctly they made him hate himself and gave him severe depression.”

Sirius fumed as he got out of the tub, now thoroughly soaked, but feeling much better. He slipped into the room that he had previously been living in to get some dry clothes. The room he had downstairs had just been a cover.

When he walked back into the bathroom he saw as Kreacher brought Remus in. Sirius had wanted to hurt those that had spelled and potioned him, the nightmares and delusions he had been having had almost broken him, but now he wanted to kill them. Remus, his best friend, the man he loved, one of the nicest people he knew, was a mess. He had arrived in the tub, curled in the fetal position, sobbing.

Harry quickly asked Remus the same questions he had asked Sirius. Remus had responded in almost the exact same words as Sirius.

After Remus had taken the potion, Sirius got to see just what he must have looked like less than half an hour earlier, not that he thought he was looking so good right now. Sure, he felt like himself again, and he felt better than he had in a while, but he still felt like crap. He was exhausted, he had a pounding headache, and he couldn’t even take anything for it because of the purging potion. If he took any potions within the next 24 hours, the purging potion still in his system would force him to get sick again. Sitting down, Sirius joined in a new round of Candy Land.

Remus’s eyes flashed amber as he started to growl. When his eyes caught on his cub he relaxed slightly, but it was clear Moony was furious.

“Are you doing ok Uncle Remy?” Harry asked.

During the last school year Harry had helped Remus to accept his inner wolf, which allowed him to keep his mind during the shift. It also stopped the pain.

“Cub. My cub.” Remus said as he climbed out of the tub and went directly to Harry and hugged him. Getting both the floor and Harry completely soaked along the way. “They made me abandon my cub. I will kill them slowly.”

“And I will help.” Sirius added as he flicked his wand to send a drying charm towards the two, while Kreacher dried the floor.

“No” Harry wasn’t about to let them get themselves in trouble, yet. “At least, not yet. Right now I am going to need help preparing for my hearing. You will continue to behave as if nothing has changed, lock yourselves in your rooms and have Kreacher pop you up here so we can work. They can not know that their potions and spells have been removed until after. I have plans. until then, we all must play our rolls. Just spend as little time as possible with them to keep them from noticing anything.”

“Ok.” Sirius sighed, he really did want to hurt those that had kept him from being there for his pup, but he would do anything for his godson. “Oh, and Kreacher, I’m sorry I have been so mean to you lately.”

“Me too.” Remus said to the elf.

Kreacher just nodded at them. He knew it wasn’t their fault, but he was grateful that they were sorry they had been cruel. Yes, Kreacher liked his new masters.

 

The next afternoon Harry was once again sitting surrounded by law books, but this time, Sirius and Remus were with him. Harry hadn’t been downstairs yet that day and had had Kreacher get him his breakfast. Sirius and Remus had both gone down for breakfast, but had returned to their rooms right after pretending that they were depressed that Harry hadn’t been there.

Harry and the others were working on planning his approach to the upcoming hearing when Kreacher popped in. “Master Harry. The intruders are searching for you. They is going room by room trying to find you’s.”

“Thank you Kreacher. Is anyone in the lower library?” Kreacher shook his head. “Can you bring me down there? Remy, Siri, just keep researching. I should be back fairly quickly.”

Kreacher took Harry’s hand and they popped away.

 

The library on the lower floor was nothing like the one on the upper floors. The upstairs library had tens of thousands of self updating books that covered some of the most ancient forms of magic. The lower library still had plenty of books, about a thousand or so, but they were far more basic. Sirius and Remus had gone through this library and removed any book that could be considered, questionable, or, dark, by Dumbledore.

Harry grabbed one of the books on potions and sad down in one of the high back chairs that faced the fire. This would hide him from anyone that just looked in from the door. It would give him an excuse as to why they didn’t see him if they just looked in. Opening the book, he started to read.

Ten minutes after he sat down, he heard footsteps behind him, though, he didn’t worry as it was two sets of feet and he knew that the only ones that would not be searching for him were the twins. They would trust him to look after himself.

“Well, well, well,” George said.

“If it isn’t our little,”

“Harrykins.”

“Gred, Forge.” Harry nodded to each of the two in turn. “How has your day been going?”

“Fine, fine.”

“Watching the Order, run around like headless chickens. They seem to think they’ve lost their precious golden boy.”

Most didn’t realize that the twins didn’t always speak in twin speak. They often did, but when they were with someone they liked and trusted they didn't.

“Oh, they’ve lost him alright.” Harry gave them a wicked smile that they returned. “I’m what’s left behind.”

The twins laughed before they walked back out of the room.

 

Twenty minutes later, the twins were sitting in the kitchen when the rest of the Order stormed in. They were all clearly panicking.

“What do we do?”

“Where could he have gone?”

“How dare he just disappear like that?”

“We need to contact the headmaster?”

“What,” It was Fred that started this time.

“Are you lot,”

“On about?” Fred finished, though, they both already knew, it was just more fun for them this way.

“Harry has run away?” Ginny whined.

“We’ve searched every room.” Ron added as he threw himself gracelessly down.

“Not very well.” George said.

“Yes we have. We’ve been at it for hours.” Hermione told them.

“He’s sitting in the library.” Fred told them.

“He’s been there all after noon.” George added.

“What, no he isn’t.” Ron said.

“Really,” Fred made his voice surprised.

“Then who was it,”

“That we were talking too?”

“I don’t know Freddy. Must’ve been a ghost.”

The group all stormed off to the library, leaving the twins behind.

Harry hid a smirk as the library was invaded.

“Harry James Potter, what do you think you are doing?” Molly Weasley shrieked.

Harry gave her a puzzled look. “Reading. What does it look like I’m doing?”

“We have been looking for you for hours.” Ron whined. He really hadn’t liked having to search, he had wanted to take a nap.

“Well, I’ve been here. Not my fault you didn’t do a proper job in your little search. All you would have had to do is talk to the twins and they could have told you where I was.” Harry got up and put his book back. “I’m going to go get something to eat.”

“I haven’t gotten around to cooking dinner yet honey.” Molly said in a motherly voice. She needed to make sure that he ate food that she had prepared, or he would never stop being so difficult.

“I am perfectly capable of cooking my own dinner Mrs. Weasley. After all, I was forced to do all the cooking at the Dursley’s. At least I will actually get to eat the food I make here.” Harry reminded everyone before he walked out of the room.

Once in the kitchen, Harry started grabbing things out of the ice box to make his food. The twins came up beside him and started to help him. They both agreed that it would be a good way to avoid being potioned. All three of them also always enjoyed working together.

When the three took their food to the table, Ron started trying to take food from their plates. After repeatedly smacking their greedy little brothers hands away they both finally snapped.

“If you do not stop,” Fred’s voice was like ice.

“Trying to steal our food, Ronnikins,”

“You will find your bed,”

“Full of spiders.”

Ron instantly stopped trying to take any food.

“Fred, George.” Molly shrieked, coming to the defence of her baby boy. “Don’t you dare threaten your brother. He’s just hungry, he is a growing boy after all. You need to share with your brother.”

“If he wants food,”

“He can make his own,”

“Like we did.” The twins argued back, never stopping protecting their food.

Molly huffed before she went over to the stove and started on dinner for everyone else. Before she could finish, Harry and the twins finished their food and all said that they were going up to their rooms.

Hermione and Ginny tried to follow Harry to see which room he was using, as they hadn’t found another room that looked like it was being used during their search, but Harry was already gone by the time they came out of the kitchen. Ron hadn’t wanted to miss any of the food so he stayed in the kitchen.

 

A few nights later, Harry was sitting in his upstairs room, waiting. Kreacher popped in, a twin on each side.

“What can we do for you?” George asked him. Neither he or Fred had been overly open with Harry yet, they weren’t sure if this was there Harry, or the one that Dumbledore and the rest of the order created with their potions and spells.

In answer, Harry held out two doses of the purging potion.

Fred took the potion, opened it, and sniffed. “Purging potions.”

“Sirius and Remus have already taken theirs. I also took one after they did.” Harry told them. Sirius had insisted that Harry take one just to be sure. He had shown evidence of a few minor potions, but nothing as extreme as the two men. “This is just to be sure you’re you before this goes any further.”

Both Fred and George got into the bath tub and turned the shower on before they each downed the potion. Luckily, this was the heir suite, so the bath tub was large enough to fit four people comfortably. Like it had been for Harry, the purging potion quickly burned through a few minor potions, but nothing too big.

Once they were out of the tub, they both flicked their wands simultaneously, casting drying charms. After they were dry, the twins slowly backed Harry out of the bathroom.

When Sirius came in half an hour later to check and see how the purging was going, he found his godson sitting on Freds lap, making out with him, while George worked on decorating his throat with hickeys. Sirius cleared his throat and almost smirked when all three of them jumped.

“Remus and I were wondering if you were going to come and assist us with Harry’s defence?”

Harry pouted at his godfather, he had the worst timing. “Coming Siri.”

Sirius just smirked at his blushing godson. The twins didn’t bother to blush, they looked more proud than anything.

“Hey Remy,” Harry said as he bounced into the library. “We were just talking.”

“Talking?” Remus said in an amused voice. “Is that what you kids are calling it these days. Before you try lying like that cub, you might want to look in a mirror.”

Harry turned to look in the mirror that hung on the wall. He could clearly see that George had been very successful in his hickey endeavour. Turning back to look at George he raised an eyebrow at him, George just smiled smugly.

They spent a few hours going through old law books before they went to bed. The twins joined Harry in his room, but they just slept. The twins had both agreed when they had started seeing Harry the year before that they were all going to take their relationship slow. They still hadn’t moved past the kissing and light touching stage.


	2. Chapter 2

It was two nights later that Harry put on his invisibility cloak before flooing directly to Gringotts. He could see that the goblin guards could see through the cloak by how they all tensed and tightened their grip on their weapons.

Not panicking, since goblins did understand the importance of secrecy, Harry walked up to one of the open tellers and waited. When the teller looked to him, Harry held up a sign requesting to speak in a private room. The goblin nodded and lead him down one of the halls.

Once in the room, Harry pulled off his cloak. “Greetings master goblin. May your gold grow.” Harry stood up straight while he spoke, placing his hand over his heart, and bowed slightly at the waist, though he made sure to never drop his eyes to the floor, to do so would be a sign of subservience.

“May your enemies fear your name.” The goblin returned, using the same posture. He was surprised this wizard understood the proper way to greet a goblin. His respect for this wizard increased. The goblin tellers always did take great joy in making the banking experience difficult for those that were rude. “How may I help you this day, Heir Potter.”

“I have been going over the self updating accounting books that I found at Potter Manor.” Harry had sent Sirius to gather the books the year before. “There have been some inconsistancys, and it is my belief that the ministry has been meddling in bank business and making a mess. I would request a meeting with Chief Ragnock.”

Harry knew that if he even implied that the goblins were involved in any mismanagement he would be signing his death warrant. Goblins were extremely proud, and they hated thieves.

“Follow me.” Goblin teller Hookfang did not like what this wizard was saying. If their had been any mismanagement of an account as large and as important as the Potter Estates, heads would roll, literally.

Harry was led down more hallways. The shiny marble was gone as he went deeper into the bank, being replaced with rough hewn stone. He was taken to a large door, after the goblin knocked, they both went in. While the goblin teller quickly explained what was going on in gobbledygook, Harry stayed near the back of the room, it was impolite to take a seat before being invited.

After the teller left to return to his work, and they had greeted each other properly, Harry was invited to sit.

“Heir Potter, Hookfang informs me that there has been some inconstancies with your accounts and you believe the ministry is overstepping their bounds.”

“Yes Chief Ragnock.” Harry pulled out his account book and showed him highlighted lines of money being removed from his accounts and transferred to others. “Neither my magical guardian, nor I, authorized any of these payments.”

Ragnock looked over the book. He saw that the money removal dated back to only a few days after the deaths of Lord and Lady Potter. He also noticed that Albus Dumbledore had been the one to arrange the payments. Going so far as to have keys made for those outside of the family. It was not technically legal, but it was also not illegal, actions like those sat in the grey areas. The gold being moved around easily totalled over 5 million galleons.

“Although this is a rather large amount of money, there is nothing we can do. Albus Dumbledore signed off on it all, and he is your magical guardian.”

“And that is the issue. Albus Dumbledore, is not, nor has he ever been, my magical guardian. My magical guarding is my blood adopted godfather, Sirius Black.”

“A blood adoption would supersede Albus Dumbledore’s claim on you, but that is not possible. As soon as Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban he was stripped of all claims on you.”

“And that is where the ministries meddling comes in. I have checked the laws. The law states that a convict is stripped of all guardianship rights, and rights to a family title, only when they are convicted. But you see, the ministry never bothered to give Sirius Black a trial. As he was never formally convicted, he never lost his guardianship rights. He also still maintains his right to inherit the Black title.”

“No trial.” Ragnock was stunned. Had the ministry really been that stupid.

“Yes.” Harry gave the goblin a vicious smirk, making sure to show no teeth. “And that is another issue.” He pulled out the Black accounting books, and a letter from Sirius. He handed both over.

Ragnock opened the letter first. It was from Sirius Black himself. The letter said that Harry Potter was his legal heir, and as such, Sirius Black was giving him permission to deal with the family finances on his behalf. It was also stamped with the Black Heir ring. The only way the man could have that was if he was accepted by the family magics as heir, something that would never happen if he had been convicted.

“Heir Black has given you permission to discuss the Black Estate on his behalf. What is it that he wishes for you to discuss?”

“Well, you see, Heir Black is planning on bringing suit against the ministry for fraud and theft and he was hoping that the bank of Gringotts and his account manager Iron claw would be willing to join him. If you look at the last entry in the Black account ledger, you will see that the ministry attempted to claim the Black family fortune. They provided a notice of conviction to achieve this.

As you and I both know, a notice of conviction is not enough for the ministry to claim the assets of an Ancient and Noble house. They would have also been required to submit a copy of the magically certified trial transcript. As the transcript was not provided, as we have already covered no trial occurred, Account Manager Ironclaw managed to protect the estate by placing it in dormancy until a transcript was provided. And we are grateful to him for that, as if he had not, the Black’s could have lost everything.

But, unfortunately for the ministry, that notice of conviction is clear evidence of fraud and attempted theft. Also, since the account was forced into dormancy the accounts have not been able to be properly managed. Their fraud and attempted theft has resulted in the Black family, Gringotts Bank, and Account Manager Ironclaw losing money, which is where the theft comes from.

Over the past, almost 14 years, the accounts have not been able to gain a profit due to the ministry. By stopping the accounts from gaining the appropriate amount of interest and growth that would have come from the accounts being managed by Ironclaw, they have also denied the bank and Ironclaw their share of the profit. We fell that the ministry should have to pay to make up for the amount of gold that they have denied us due to their crimes.”

Ragnock thought for a few moments. The wizard was right. If Ironclaw had been left to manage the accounts he could have made the Black family millions from investments and interest. Both the bank and Ironclaw himself would have also gained profit from this, as they got a percentage of the profits they made for an account.

“Gringotts would be happy to join your suit against the ministry for their crimes. But, we still have no evidence that Sirius Black was named your magical guardian. Albus Dumbledore claimed that he was appointed to the position by the ministry and your parents wills.”

“Ah. But, the Wizengamot sealed my parents wills without due cause. My parents wills have never been read, so how do we know that his claims are true.”

“The wills were sealed?” Ragnock was stunned. To seal a will was almost unheard of. “The bank maintains a copy of all wills, so we will just have it read now.”

Ragnock sent for the wills, and called for Ironclaw. When they explained what was going on, the old goblin was terrifyingly happy. He had been fighting the ministry for years to bring the Black accounts out of dormancy. He knew that soon enough he would be back to managing one of the banks largest accounts. He was pleased that the Blacks were almost as bloodthirsty as goblins. They would make sure the ministry payed for denying them their profit.

The messenger returned with the wills, and they decided to start with Lily’s will first.

 

I, Lily Marie Potter, nee Evans, declare this is my last will and testament. This nullifies all previous wills by me. I enter into this will free of potions and spells.

To James Potter I leave these words. “You are no longer the man I married. Albus is only doing what is right for our world. I hope that you turn away from the dark and return to the light.”

To Sirius Black and Remus Lupin I leave these words. “Grow up. Stop acting like petulant children. Albus is doing what is best for our world and you shouldn’t let the darkness within you sway you away from the light. If you continue down the path you are on I will never allow you near my son again.”

To Severus Snape I leave these words. “I should have listened to Petunia when we met. You are dark and dangerous. Know that I will never consider you as a friend, and I never should have. Keep your evil darkness away from all us good light people. You should be ashamed of yourself.”

To Albus Dumbledore I leave the contents of vault 837, and I leave these words. “Albus, I am so grateful for everything you have done for me since the day you came to deliver my Hogwarts letter. You will never know just how much good you brought into my life. You have taught me so much and shown me the truth of what is right and wrong. Please, show my son the same things.”

To my son, Harry Potter, I leave everything else, and I leave these words. “Harry, my sweet baby boy. I love you so much. You have an incredible destiny ahead of you, and I know that it will be hard, and it will hurt, but you must do it for the greater good. No matter what happens, you can always go to Albus Dumbledore for help, he will always do what is best for our world. I love you my baby.”

Custody of Harry Potter:

Physical: Petunia and Vernon Dursley

Magical: Albus Dumbledore

*Under no circumstances is Harry to stay with my husband, James Potter, or go to Sirius Black or Remus Lupin.*

 

Harry stared blankly for a few seconds. He had always been told that his mother was smart, but he thought she must have been a complete moron. She honestly made him think of Hermione. A silly little girl that thought she knew everything because she had read a few books.

“The blood adoption Sirius did should supersede the custody order she set.” Harry got ready to argue.

“I agree. Let us listen to your fathers will and see what he states.” Ragnock knew that there was no way this wizard was going to accept what that clearly delusional woman wanted.

 

I, James Charlus Potter, declare this is my last will and testament. This nullifies all previous wills by me. I enter into this will free of potions and spells.

To start this off. As Lord Potter I declare my right of solus dignum parente, in regards to my son and heir, Harrison James Potter.

 

Ragnock Paused the reading when Harry held up his hand. “What does that mean?”

“Solus dignum parente, effectively translates to sole parent worthy. That flash of light we saw when he said that was magic acknowledging and approving his right. It means that from the moment he made this will, which was three days before the attack, Lily Potter had no control over you. She is still your mother by blood, but she has no say in your life. It means that we don’t need to find ways around her will, as she had no right to dictate your custody.” Ragnock told him.

Harry signalled for the will to continue.

 

To Sirius Black I leave one galleon, and these words. “Padfoot, I know you have more than enough money, so you get one galleon, like we agreed to leave each other. All I can say is, don’t morn me too much, I know you won’t ever find some one as amazing as me, but, be happy my brother, ask out Moony, we both know you’ve been trying to build up the courage basically since we all met. Also, we all know how much you like are dark bad boy, I recommend apologizing and trying again.

Make sure you teach my boy the ways of the marauder. I don’t want him to have to go through school following all the rules. Make sure he gets in a bit of trouble. Love him with all your heart. And tell him about me.

I will miss you my brother. All I can say is, Mischief Managed.”

To Remus Lupin I leave vault 483, it contains 500 galleons and will be refilled every week. I know those stupid laws say that a werewolf cant have more than 500 galleons in the bank, so this is what I came up with to make sure that you always have some money. I also leave you the Bookeville Cabin that I know you love. I also leave these words. “Moony, I know that you have always had trouble with your confidence, but I need you to be strong for me.

You are my brother, and that is all that matters. I need you to be there for Harry and Padfoot. We both know that old dog is going to be a mess. And my little boy is going to need you there to keep Pads from going to crazy.

Use the money and cabin. Don’t just leave them sitting because you don’t want to accept charity, because it isn’t charity. It is payment for all the trouble Pads and our Pronglet are going to give you.

Live your life my brother. Find Love, (ask out Pads if he hasn’t asked you out yet, the idiot has been madly in love with you since we were 11, but is too afraid that it will ruin our friendship so he doesn’t say anything. You might also consider bringing in the dark bad boy you two have always had a crush on.) And, look after our boys.

Goodbye my furry little friend, Mischief Managed.”

To Peter Pettigrew, if I die of natural causes I leave 500,000 galleons, if I am killed by Voldemort or any of his followers I leave these words. “I hope you burn you traitoris little rat.”

To the Ministry of Magic I leave this information. Peter Pettigrew was our secret keeper, Sirius Black was the decoy.

To Severus Snape I leave 1,000,000 galleons, a storefront I own in Diagon Alley, and these words. “I am sorry. I don’t know what else to say. I was a bratty, self-entitled child, and I made your life hell because you had something I thought I wanted.

Take the money and store and make a good life for yourself. I know that you’re a spy, you need to get away from that. You are far to good a person to live that kind of life. After everything, you deserve to be happy. I would recommend that you ask out two men that I know have had a crush on you for years. Just remember, all silly little boys pull pigtails.

Again, all I can say is, I’m sorry.”

To Lily Potter, nee Evans, if our divorce hasn’t been finalized yet, I leave you only these words. “Don’t ever come near my son again. I know all about those love potions you used on me, and I hope you get everything you deserve. The only good thing that came from these last few years with you, is my son, and I have made sure that he is protected from you.

I know all about your devotion to Albus, it is pathetic. Dark is not always evil, just as Light is not always good, you are the proof of that. Yes, Voldemort is evil, but that does not mean everything that is dark is. Remus is classified as a dark creature, but he is a far better person than you could ever be. Don’t think I don’t know that you are already planning the death of my son. I hope that the world will learn just how disgusting you are, what kind of woman plans the death of a child, let alone her own child. You will pay for everything that you have done.”

To Albus Dumbledore I leave these words. “Leave my son alone you meddling old goat.

I know very well that your ‘for the greater good’ line comes from your old boyfriend Gellert Grindelwald. You are a disgrace to the magical world, and I hope you get everything you deserve.”

To my son Harrison James Potter I leave everything else. I declare him heir to all titles I am in line for. I also leave these words. “Harry, my precious little boy, I am so sorry I had to leave you so soon. I wish I could be there to see you grow up, but I feel my time is growing short.

What you need to know is that just before you were born Albus came to your mother and I with a prophecy. I started to become suspicious a few months ago after Albus and Lily forced you and I to leave the ancient wards of Potter Manor, to go to Albus’s home in Godric’s Hollow with only a simple fidelus for protection. It didn’t make any sense.

When I came to the bank once, I got a check and found that I had been under spells and compulsions for years. I was purged, but I had to keep quiet. It was you they were after, and I needed to get you out without anyone noticing. If I am gone, it means that I have failed. I’m sorry for that.

Make sure you get checked, and claim what is yours. Everyone believes that the Potter fortune has been dwindling, but it has not. A part of me has been wary of Albus and Lily for years, so I have been moving the money so they can’t access it.

I was in line for the Peverell Lordship, but I never took it, and just remained the heir. I have systematically been transferring the Potter fortune over to the Peverell vaults, as no one but you or I can access them.

Something else you need to know is that you can’t trust Albus or Lily. They are planning terrible things using the excuse ‘for the greater good’. You need to know that that line comes from Gellert Grindelwald. It was his excuse for the atrocities he committed. You can trust Sirius and Remus, they have always stood by me, and they consider you to be like their own son, just make sure that they are checked for potions and spells. You can also rely on Severus Snape. I know he can come across as mean, but he is a good man under all the snark and sass.

I love you with all my heart my son. You have been my entire world since the day I learned Lily was pregnant. I have left a wizarding portrait of myself in the main Potter vault, have it brought up if you ever want to talk to your old man.

I love you my son.”

Custody of Harrison James Potter:

Physical: Sirius Black

Remus Lupin

Magical: Sirius Black

Remus Lupin

 

Harry sat for a moment. His father knew what was happening and had ensured that he would be protected. He also wanted that portrait, now. The chance to speak to his father was something he would give anything for. He didn’t even need to ask Ragnock, the goblin instantly sent one of the messenger goblins down to collect the portrait of James Potter.

“It would seem that you are indeed correct, Sirius Black is your legal guardian, along with Remus Lupin. Given this, we can get a refund of all monies taken from your vault since the death of your parents. It will be done as quickly as possible.” Ragnock said.

“Actually, I was hoping that you would be willing to hold of for a while.” Harry said, he saw the confusion in Ragnock’s eyes. “I have a hearing in the ministry in two days, and it would not do to give them early warning. I intend to show the DMLE that Sirius is innocent that day. So, I wanted to hold off on letting it out that he was my guardian until then.

As for the money, I was hoping to hold on to that information until the end of the summer. Many of those that I know have been stealing from me have moved into my godfathers home. I don’t want to have to deal with them for the rest of the summer if the money has been returned. I was wondering if there was any way we could hold off on returning the funds until the day before Hogwarts is to start?” Harry said.

Ragnock smirked. This wizard was interesting. He intended to make those that had wronged him pay, and he was going about it intelligently, so as to avoid having to deal with them. “It could be done. We could say that we are doing an audit of our larger accounts due to the robbery a few years ago. It would allow us to do a detailed search as to where your money has gone, as there have been multiple people involved in the theft. Would that work for you Heir Potter?”

“That would be perfect Chief Ragnock.”  
With their business finished up, and the goblins getting to work on locating all of the Potter Estates missing money, Harry got up and left after asking for some assistance with a few things for his hearing. Making sure that he put on his cloak before he went out into the main lobby, he flooed back to the upstairs of the Black house in London.

 

When Harry arrived back, he handed over copies of the sections of the wills to Sirius and Remus that were meant for them. While they were both reading over them, he pulled out the portrait of his father. He couldn’t wait to actually get to speak to the man.

Remus was the first to spot the portrait, and he almost had a panic attack. Sirius joined him a few seconds later when he saw what Remus was freaking out about. They set about waking the portrait, and waited for James to focus.

They all spent hours everyday just talking to James. When James learned of what his son’s life had been like, plus what had happened to Sirius and Remus, he had almost come directly out of the painting so that he could go and kick Dumbledore’s ass. He and Severus had a few long conversations, and although they were very different people, they were approaching a easy friendship.

Severus had been disappointed when he read what Lily had written to him, a small part of him had still hoped that she was the woman he had built up in his mind, but he guessed that he had been wrong. He was grateful that James had clearly wanted to make up for his mistakes and had apologized. The money would come in handy if he ever needed to get away.

The only thing that calmed him down was the fact that they were already working on their revenge. One thing James did love to do, was to rial Harry up about his relationship with the twins, and Sirius and Remus were always willing to join in.

Harry didn’t manage to find anything he could use against his father until he had gotten a visitor. It would seem that a few of the original Order members had had portraits of themselves made, and had linked them all together. Portrait James had apparently been dating the portrait of Marlene McKinnon. Harry had taken great joy in teasing his father.

 

Eventually, after a few more days of avoiding everyone that lived on the lower floors, the day of Harry’s hearing arrived. He was going to be going to the ministry with Arthur Weasley. Harry knew, just from what he knew of Fudge, that things were going to get complicated.

His suspicions were confirmed, when after they arrived at the ministry, they were informed that the hearing that was suppose to be in Amelia Bones’s office in the DMLE, had been moved to courtroom 10, and started in ten minutes. But, Harry was ready for this.

When they got to the court room, Mr. Weasley told Harry that he was going to have to go in alone. Walking into the room, Harry turned to close the door, flicking the lock so that they wouldn’t be interrupted. It would be just like Dumbledore to show up at the last minute to pretend to save the day to make Harry grateful to him.

After a while of letting Fudge think he was in control, Harry had had enough.

“Minister Fudge” Harry held up his hand, stopping the mans yammering, after he had been interrupted again. “I must object to this behaviour. This is a court of law, not a campaign event. If you are unaware, allow me to inform you how this works. As an interrogator you are indeed free to ask questions, but you must allow me to answer before you interrupt. Unless, you are admitting you do not actually care about the truth. I mean, it is clear that this trial is inappropriate, if not illegal, as it is.”

“Enough Cornelius, he is right. You are behaving with less dignity than a toddler.” Amelia Bones snapped at the minister before he could reply. She was annoyed by the mans high handed tactics. “What do you mean inappropriate, if not illegal, Mr. Potter?”

“Simple Madam Bones. By law, the Wizengamot is required to inform a defendant a minimum of 48 hours before a trial is to begin. That did not occur in this case. I was informed that this would be a hearing in your office in the DMLE, scheduled for after lunch.

A message of the change of time and place was sent to another, and not me. If you look at the message, you will see that it is time stamped as less than two hours ago. Now, this is not illegal, just inappropriate, at this point.

However, if I had shown up for the meeting that I had been informed of, this trial would already be over. And, as I wouldn’t have been here, I would, therefore, have be found guilty in absentia. If it had been the intent for me to miss this trial to force a guilty verdict without me being able to defend myself, then you enter the realm of conspiracy.

Now, I am sure no one in this august body would dare to use such underhanded tactics. After all, it would be a crime to do so. And a conspiracy such as one I just described is worth a minimum of six months in Azkaban.”

Amelia smirked slightly at the boys words, he was indeed, correct. “I can assure you I will personally arrange an investigation into this. We can not, after all, risk something like this happening again. Why don’t you explain your side of the story?”

“Thank you Madam Bones.” Harry nodded to the stern looking witch. “I feel that I should start at the beginning. As the minister already pointed out I received an official warning after a hover charm was preformed in my muggle relatives home before my second year. That was in fact, not done by me. The charm was preformed by a house elf that had come to speak to me.” Harry said in a calm voice.

“A house elf in a muggle home, do you really expect us to believe something like that?” Fudge blustered. He shut up when Madam Bones gave him a stern look.

“If you do not believe me minister I would recommend that you speak to Lord Malfoy. We all know about your good friendship with him. You see, the elf, Dobby, was a Malfoy elf.” Harry almost smirked when the minister lost some of his bluster. It was clear he didn’t want to bring Lucius Malfoy into the discussion. “As for the incident before my third year, you yourself were kind enough to pardon me for that incident. I believe you said that none of us can keep control of our temper all the time, and that the ministry didn’t punish children for accidental magic.

Now we come to the events that led to this trial. As I have repeatedly attempted to inform this court, I did cast the patronus charm, but it was due to the two dementors that attacked my cousin and I.”

“Hem hem.” Came the voice of the woman in disgusting pink. “I must have misunderstood you Mr.Potter. But I thought you said that you were attacked by dementors. But that can’t be, as the ministry has complete control of all the dementors in Britain.”

“That is exactly what I said.” Harry told the toad like woman. “Though, I must admit, knowing that the ministry has control of all dementors, when I was attacked by two is very interesting. I’m sure Madam Bones will also be looking into it, as sending a dementor after someone is the equivalent of attempted murder.”

“These are nothing but tails of a child that craves attention and is attempting to cover up his breaking the law.” The minister said jovially as he looked around at those around him, more than a few nodded at him. “Unless you can provide evidence to your silly claims, then we will have to find you guilty, as you have just admitted to a crime.”

“Oh, not to worry minister. I have the evidence right here.” Harry pulled out a memory file from inside his robes. “This is a memory of what happened, if I could use the courtroom pensive, you will all be able to see exactly what happened.”

“Those memories are probably faked. Who knows what you have gotten up to.” Fudge didn’t want those memories shown.

“Really Cornelius. As we all know the Wizengamots pensive has runes on it. If the memory is false, it will not show.” Madam Bones snapped at the man.

“Also, these memories were retrieved, certified, and sealed by the goblins of Gringotts. And, I do so hope that you, as Minister of Magic, are not saying that the goblins are guilty of fraud. That could be considered an open declaration of war.” Harry gave the man a look.

Fudge started trying to make the Potter boy out to be a liar without angering the goblins. One of the court staff came forward with the pensive and set it up for Harry. Once everything was ready, Harry added his memory.

Everyone got to watch as Harry and Dudley ran from the dementors. Harry had made sure that the memory would begin with them running as he didn’t want anyone to see that he had pulled his wand on his cousin before then. They watched as Harry cast his patronus just in time to stop the dementors from removing both of their souls.

After the memory finished Amelia returned her attention to the boy in front of them. “It is clear that you did magic in the protection of both yourself, an your cousin. It is completely within the law for you to do so. I motion to…”

Harry held up a hand to stop her. “As grateful as I would be for you to clear me of the charges, there is no need.”

“Would you care to explain that Mr. Potter? If you are not formally cleared of the charges, they will remain on your record?” Amelia was confused, why didn’t the boy want to be cleared.

“It wont be on my recored, as, I didn’t commit any crimes.” Harry said with a small smile.

“Hem, hem. You preformed underage magic Mr. Potter” The pink toad said.

“No, I didn’t. You see, I am a legal adult, and you can not charge an adult with underage magic.” Harry smiled at the woman.

“Mr. Potter, you are 15, you will not come of age until you are 17.” Madam Bones said.

“That is where you are wrong Madam Bones. I have been a legal adult for almost a full year.

If you all recall, the Triwizard Tournament was held at Hogwarts last year. As added protection, the Wizengamot passed a law that stated that only of age wizards could compete. As we all know, my name was added, and selected. Now, I know there have been many rumours that said that I entered my own name, I did not. And I proved that when I contested my placement within the tournament with both the Wizengamot and the school board. I provided a magically binding contract that stated that I did not enter my own name, did not ask another to enter my name, and that I did not wish to compete. That contract was signed using a blood quill. And, given that, as we all know, I still have my magic, I didn’t enter the tournament of my own free will.

Both the Wizengamot and the school board over road my request to be removed from the tournament due to the fact that I was under age, and that I hadn’t entered my own name. I was forced to compete. By that order, you set a legal precedent. The tournament was for of age witches and wizards, by forcing me to compete against my will, you formally recognized me as an adult.

I will also point out. Only an of age wizard can face a trial such as this one, an under age wizard would instead have a hearing in juvenile court or a hearing in Madam Bones’s office. By holding a trial such as this one, in this courtroom, you have reaffirmed that this ministry recognizes me as a legal adult.”

Everyone was silent for a few seconds working through what Harry had said. Because of this, Harry was able to hear someone repeatedly turning the doorknob, attempting to get in. He knew it was probably Dumbledore.

Madam Bones let out a soft laugh as she looked through the paperwork in front of her. “I must agree. Looking through the paperwork, these charges don’t seem to have been formalized, I honestly don’t understand how a mistake like this could have been made. There is no need to find Mr. Potter innocent, as he has never even been charged due to these errors.

I can assure you Mr. Potter, I will personally be having everything that has occurred here today investigated. And all involved will be charged. No one is above the law. I suggest that we call this farce to an end.”

With that, the fake trial was called to an end. Harry went directly over to Madam Bones when everyone started to mingle.

“Madam Bones, I was hoping that you and I could have a word in your office.” Harry told the woman.

“Certainly Mr. Potter. Please follow me.” Amelia took the young man out the side entrance and led him up the back passages that would allow them to get to the DMLE offices without having to deal with people.


End file.
